


(Supernatural)TFW + Angels X Abused! Angel! Gender Neutral! Reader: We started with hello, and we ended with stay.

by FandomP0wer (P0werToTheFandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Broken Bones, Candy, Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Fun, Gen, Ice, NO DEATH, One Shot, Pranks, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Winchesters (Supernatural), Sabriel established, Short, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tricks, Watergun fight, an angel whos related to Gabriel, and Castiel, angels gotta stick together, arch angel, established Destiel, family fic, four wings, gabriel is a good bro, ica water, litterally, possible ooc, races, reader is an angel, reader is family, running out of tags, snap, soul mates, trigger warning, unless you could gabriel planning on killing e/n later, wholesome fun and ice chests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0werToTheFandom/pseuds/FandomP0wer
Summary: y/n and their partner go on a fun day to visit Castiel, Gabriel, and the Winchesters.As things come to light will y/n be able to deny the truth?Will the Winchesters and the angels be able to keep y/n safe?Trigger warning: Abusive relationship, abuse is talked about, water gun fight.Gender neutral pronouns for y/n and e/nReader is an angel, and is in a relationship with a human.





	(Supernatural)TFW + Angels X Abused! Angel! Gender Neutral! Reader: We started with hello, and we ended with stay.

**Author's Note:**

> y/n = Your Name
> 
> e/n = Ex's Name(or some random name)
> 
> f/c = Favorite Candy
> 
> w/c = Wing Color
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do not claim to own supernatural or any of its characters.

"Hello, Y/n." Castiel greets as I walk up with e/n.    


"Hello, Castiel." A smile spreads over my face. I see the Winchester, Dean, by his side.    


"Who's this?" e/n, my significant other, asks in a sharp tone.    


"e/n, this is Castiel, he's my brother."    


"Nice to meet you." e/n's eyes are cold and I cringe at his demeanor.   


"I'm Dean, Cas's boyfriend." Dean waves, feeling forgotten. "Come on, you should meet Sam, he's dating Gabriel."    


"K." e/n plays nice. I know he's angry, but he goes with Dean to talk to Sam.   


"Where have you been lately?" Castiel asks, Dean and e/n are out of sight and Castiel and I are walking side by side towards our other brother Gabriel.   


We all agreed to meet up today to meet each others 'lover'. Castiel and has never looked better, his wings are spread wide and when Dean was next to him his wings were close to Dean in a protective manner..., but me... I'm keeping my wings close to my body so no one sees them.    


"Around, e/n is a hunter as the Winchesters are." My voice is quiet. I can see Castiel's worried expression. "What have you been up to?"   


"Hunting with Dean, and Sam has been bringing Gabriel around often."   


"You think they'll tie the knot and get a place to live?" I smirk playfully.   


"I hope they do soon, I had to leave the motel last night because they were getting... loud." His face reddens in a blush.    


"How's one of my favorite sibs?" Gabriel rushes over and gives me a tight hug, his wings wrapping around me slightly. I whimper softly when his wings brush against mine. 

He pulls back immediately.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel and Castiel ask at the same time.

"Yeah, I had a rough landing yesterday, and my wing is a little bruised."

"Let me see." Gabriel offers. "I'm an arch angel, I can heal it." 

"No!" I say a little to loudly, which makes them look even more worried. "It's okay, it'll be better in no time." I add on hastily and in a softer voice.

"Okay..." Gabriel doesn't look happy. "Here." He snaps and a bowl of candy appears in his hand.

"Thanks." I take a pack of f/c from the bowl.

"Come on, let's go see how our cuties are doing." He makes googly eyes at, what I assume, and hope is, Sam.

"Okay, Gabe." 

"Don't call me that." He laughs and pulls me down and gives me nuggies. 

I hiss in pain quietly, but not quietly enough, when he touches a cut place on  my head. He's stops, runs his hand gently over the cut and pulls away slowly.

"y/n..."

"It was from a hunt..."

"y/n!" e/n yells. 

"On- on my way, babe." I stutter, glance apologetically at my brothers, and sprint over to where Dean took my partner.

We walk into the woods, leaving Sam and Dean behind.

"What's going on over there?" He looks upset. "You're being to friendly with them." 

"They're me brothers, we're horsing around."  I roll me eyes, but regret it when his face twists into an angry glare. Rule #1, no talking back. Rule #2, wings must be visible to him at all times when we're alone. #3, Never-

"Stop, stop." I whine as he grabs one of my wings and squeezes it in a broken place, bending me to his will. "I'm sorry." 

"You will not leave my side again until we're out of here, understand?"

I nod.

"I said do you understand?" He pulls my wing harshly.

"Yes." My voice is but a pain filled whimper.

"Good." me releases my wing and stomps out of the woods. 

_This is not going to end well._

I quickly follow after my partner and walk a few steps behind him.

We exit the woods and see Gabriel and Dean dump a cold ice chest over Sam and Castiel.

"God!" Sam screeches. "I'm going to kill you guys."

"That's not funny, Dean." Castiel is not amused.

"A+ for effort!" Dean and Gabriel high-five each other. 

A smile plays at my lips, I snap and an ice chest appears above Gabriel and Dean. Another snap and it's been dumped over them.

They're left screeching like little girls and running around waving their arms wildly. 

Castiel and Sam start laughing and mocking them. 

I start laughing, then everyone notices that e/n and I are back.

"Did you do that?" Dean looks angry, but amused. 

"Yep." I dross my arms and I feel my heart swell with pride. 

_I feel like I'm a part of the family... I miss this feeling._

e/n puts a hand on my shoulder, making the pride vanish. I glance at them, the look on their face says that I'm screwed. _Shit._

"Bravo!" Gabriel snaps and an ice cooler dumps over e/n and myself. 

"Dad, that's cold!" I exclaim, then snap and bring up a water gun. I start shooting Gabriel with it.

"This is war!" He snaps and also has one. 

All the humans, and Castiel, get out of the way and watch as Gabriel and I shoot each other with water and laugh like children. 

Finally, we fall down laughing, after each of us refilling our guns twice, we are exhausted and are laughing to much to keep standing. 

My wing lands in an odd position, making me stiffen in pain. 

Gabriel notices and makes an odd face. I wave him off, we get up and return to the group.

"Great job." Sam shakes his head at his lover.

"Yeah, great job." tbd repeats Sam's words, but they ring with a threatening undertone.

"Come on." Dean starts marching on ahead with Castiel at his side. 

Sam and Gabriel follow after, than e/n and I follow them. 

We end up in a sunny valley and I gasp at the beauty. 

"it's... amazing." I take in the scenery. 

Gabriel lets out a low whistle. 

"What do you guys think?" Dean turns to us.

"I love it." I'm still stunned. 

"It's nice." Sam's eyes are locked on a tree a little ways from us. "First one to that tree wins!" He and Dean take off running.

Gabriel laughs at his boyfriend and looks at him lovingly as he beats Dean to the tree.

"That's my man!" Gabriel hollers in victory.

"I almost won." Dean pouts as he returns to Castiel. "I want to see an angel race." 

"I'm in!" Gabriel looks to me.

"What kind of race?" I feel awkward.

"Flying, who can fly the fastest." Sam's eyes light up and he glances at his lover. "What do you think?"

"I'm so in!" 

"I don't know..." I hesitate. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Come on, it'll be just like old times." He presses.

"Yes, it would be nice, y/n." Castiel agrees.

"I don't know, my wing's a bit bruised..." 

"What happened?" Sam looks worried.

"I had a rough landing yesterday." I lie, in reality my wings, all four of them, are broken. They weren't broken in a bad landing, they were broken by e/n, so I wouldn't try to leave...

"Maybe you should let Gabriel look at it, he's an archangel, so he can heal it." 

"Nah, it's good." I force a smile. "Sure, I can do a race." I spread my wings and will myself to keep from failing. Castiel and Gabriel's faces drop when they see my wings.

"Sam, can we get marshmallows for the winner?" Gabriel makes cute eyes at him.

"You're a trickster, you can get them yourself."

"But..." he pouts. "I like them better when you get them."

"Fine, come on Dean, you too e/n, I'm used this." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Used to what?" e/n becomes defensive. 

"The angels normally get rid of us so they can come up with a trick to pull, if we don't go than Gabriel will just snap and we'll be zapped somewhere." 

"I want to stay here." e/n crosses their arms. 

Gabriel snaps and all the humans disappear.

"I love doing that." He smirks. 

"Where are they?" I ask, worried.

"Paris, I'll bring them back after we talk." He snaps again and there are chairs for each of us to sit in.

"About what?" I fold my wings as closely to myself as I can.

"Your wings." He crosses his arms.

"What about them?" I refuse to meet his eye.

"What happened to them?" Castiel sits in a chair and speaks softly.

"I lied, it was a hunt, okay?" I sit down in between Castiel and Gabriel. "I was captured by demons and they screwed my wings up really bad."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Castiel looks confused, and Gabriel looks unconvinced.

"I don't like bothering people." 

"Nope." Gabriel snaps, and we're in Paris behind the humans. 

"What are we doing here?" I ask anxiously.

"Is e/n hurting you?" Gabriel looks furious.

"No." I shake my head furiously. 

"y/n." Gabriel growls. "Tell me the truth." 

"No, I'm just being kept in line." 

"What just happened?" e/n's voice draws our attention.

"They ditched us." Dean laughs as tbd paces angrily.

"This is not okay, I swear, angels are dicks."

"Hey." Sam and Dean snap at the same time.

"What do you two do to keep yours in line?" e/n doesn't stop pacing.

"Keep them in line?" The Winchesters looks confused.

"You know, make them stop being dicks, keep them from being rude?" e/n rolls their eyes. "Maybe keep them from ditching you?"

"I don't follow." Sam shakes his head in confusion, but Dean's face hardens into a glare.

"Do you mean, like, in line like... do you mean keeping them from talking back?" Dean's voice is low.

"Yeah, y/n has a big issue with talking back, wandering off and shit."

"e/n... we don't keep our angels' in line... they have the right to free will." 

"You were saying?" Gabriel crosses his arms.

"Why can't they hear us?" I deflect the question.

"We're invisible to them right now, answer my question." He takes a deep breath. "Is e/n hurting you?"

"No." 

"Surely you guys zap 'em every now and then, just to remind them who's boss." e/n chuckles. "To watch 'em squirm?"

"That's sick." Sam recoils.

"You bastard." Dean takes a threatening step forward.

Gabriel snaps and we're all back in the field.

"Gabe." Sam rushes up to Gabriel. "y/n is-"

"I know." Gabriel seethes. "And I'm about to do something about it." 

"Gabriel?" Castiel looks worried.

"Sam, take Dean and get y/n out of here." 

"What about me?" Castiel sounds upset.

"I thought you might want to help me, seeing that this is our sib that this bastard is hurting." 

"I don't know what you think I did, but it's a lie, they're lying." e/n points at me. My heart breaks in a second and I wish that I could disappear. 

"Then why are they're wings broken?" Gabriel stands toe to toe with them. "All of them?"

"Must have taken a bad landing, how am I supposed to know?" e/n's face pales in fear.

"You're supposed to be y/n's partner, to love them. You are a sorry excuse for a human." Gabriel growls. "I tell Sam when one of my wings is hurt."

"I tell Dean when I'm injured." Castiel pipes up.

"You seem to be mistaken... I know their wings are hurt-"

"What color are their wings?" Gabriel crosses his arms.

"What?"

"What color, tell me." 

"w/c." 

"Right, how many wings do they have?" 

"Four." 

"Good." Gabriel snaps and e/n falls to their knees crying out in pain. "So, you've seen their wings, and you since you're not y/n's soulmate, the only reason you would have seen their wings is because you were inflicting damage to them or y/n chose to show them to you." 

"God, stop!" e/n's face shows nothing but pain.

"You wanna know how I know you're not their soul mate?" Gabriel's eyes flash with anger.

"Gabriel, stop." My heart hurts at seeing e/n in pain.

"They hurt you, and no one hurts my family." He snaps again, and e/n screams in pain. "How does it feel to have your bones broken, e/n?"

"Gabriel, please." Tears are in my eyes as I try to convince my brother to stop.

"Gabriel." Castiel steps up to his brother. "Calm down, we can't kill them." 

"Why not?" Gabriel doesn't look away from e/n. "I think it would be nice to rid this planet of one scum bag."

"Look at y/n." Castiel urges. "You're making things worse, if they leave they have to chose to leave." 

"I'm not going to sit by and let y/n get hurt." 

"Then don't." Castiel's voice is even and steady. "e/n's gotten the message, I think you can heal them and let them go." 

"y/n is staying with me." Gabriel stands over e/n. "I'm going to let you go, but if I hear that you've so much as thought about them I'll hunt you down and you'll wish I'd killed you." 

"I'm sorry." e/n stands up as soon as Gabriel heals them. "I'm sorry." 

"Leave." Gabriel snaps and e/n is gone. 

Sam and Dean are standing behind Castiel, shock written all over their faces.

"Remind me not to piss of Gabe." Dean mutters.

"Yeah..." Sam agrees. 

"Let me see your wings." Gabriel turns to me, now calmer and no longer angry.

"No." I pull them closer.

"Let me heal them, I promise it won't hurt." 

"No." I shake my head. "They'll be fine." 

"When you spread your wings earlier I saw that one of the bones broke through the skin." He's losing his patience. "Let me fix it."

"Okay." I turn around and spread my wings painfully.

Castiel gasps and I hear him whispering to Dean. 

"Why didn't you tell us what e/n was doing?" Gabriel sounds sad.

"I was scared." I look at my feet. "How did you know that we weren't soul mates?"

"There's a sign that other angels can see when two soul mates have joined, I saw it with Castiel and Dean, and he saw it with Sasquatch and me."

"Will I find my soul mate?"

"One day." He reassure me. 

I jump when I feel a hand on one of my wings. A small whimper escapes me as I expect the touch to be painful, but it's not. The pain in my wings vanishes within seconds.

"All better." Gabriel's voice causes me to turn around. 

"I'm sorry." I won't look any my family in the eye.

"You don't need to be sorry." Castiel smiles.

"Where will I go now?" I shift from foot to food awkwardly. 

"You can come with us, we'll take turns having you stay with us." Gabriel answers me. "You never, ever, have to go back." 

"Thank you." I tear up.

"Come here, little sib." Gabriel pulls me into a hug and I feel his wings wrap around me. "You're safe, and I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." 

*extended ending*

"I still think I can beat you to the tree." Dean is still pouting over his lost victory. 

"Angel race." Castiel, Gabriel, and I, look at each other.

"1-2-3- GO!" We all yell at the same time before taking flight towards the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic.


End file.
